Gorillaz: The Tomorrow
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: My version of what happened during and after El manana. Rating may go up. a 2DxNoodle story, enjoy!
1. Doll

**The Tomorrow**

-Preface-

The helicopters followed the island closely, making sure not to lose

sight of it, but also staying far enough away so they could not be heard.

Inside the first helicopter was Kurou, a strict military officer that made

sure his younger partner, Hayato, (in the other copter) would make no

mistakes. Kurou could not afford any more failures. It was bad enough

the last super solider escaped, thanks to Kyuzo.

He spoke to Hayato through the radio. "Approach target, we attack in 5

minutes. Stay out of view."

"Roger" Hayato said and steered the copter closer to the island. He was

fairly new to the military business. He was never given much information

on his missions, and was just told to complete them with no question.

Last week he was told he would be destroying a 'experiment gone wrong' which was what he was doing now. Kurou, his adviser, never said the physical image of the target.

The helicopter hovered to the right side of the windmill. Hayato

looked to see exactly what he was attacking. His eyes widened. On the

island sat a teenage girl, smiling innocently, completely unaware that she

was about to be destroyed. He couldn't believe it. He looked at her

again. She swung her legs over the edge, looking up at the clouds. Her

dark purple hair covering over her eyes.

"Kurou-senepai…err that's a little girl

"Affirmative now prepare to fire.

"Wait! Wait, _she's_ the target? Sir she is just-""Hayato! I understand she is young but she is still a threat to all humanity. It is up to us to get rid of her. Kill her now!"

Hayato sighed, defeated, and flew the copter out from hiding. The teenager's brilliant smile disappeared, and was replaced by a terrified expression. He closed his eyes and began shooting at the small figure.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

The windmill was getting closer and closer to crashing into the canyon bellow. Inside, Noodle stared out the window, waiting for her beloved windmill to hit the ground. _'I am going to die. I am going to die. I am going to die' _the words kept repeating themselves in her mind. Noodle had thought she would die in a different way. Like fighting for someone she loved. She defiantly didn't expect to die at 17. She suddenly remembered something. Noodle got up and searched franticly for the one thing she needed right now. She went to her dresser and

started opening all the drawers until she found it. She pulled out a crude looking rag doll. It contained long blue strings for hair, black button eyes, and had a stitched up mouth. 2D made it for her. 2D, her boyfriend and the one who she loved with all her heart. She was relieved that 2D was not here. He was safe in Kong. Now Noodle could die. Holding the doll firmly, she closed her eyes.

The Island skidded against the cliff. Plummeting into the gulch, and finally hitting the ground in a big explosion. The helicopters flew away. Hayato looked down at the remains of the once peaceful windmill. He prayed that she was alive, but he knew it was impossible.

23 23 23 23

23 23 23 23 23

**Chapter 1: Doll**

The earth was silent. You could hear nothing but wind. A raven flew across the sky. The raven's name was Cortez. In her talons was a small scrap of cloth with black and white stripes on it. She crowed and then flew out of the canyon. Cortez soared to her master, Murdoc, who was standing over the cliff. She dropped the cloth into his hand. The fabric was a ripped piece of Noodle's shirt.

Noodle has been missing for 4 days now. There was chaos inside the building of Kong. Russel wasn't speaking. He just couldn't grasp the thought his little Noodle was gone. He knew he should've never let her on the island alone.

2D on the other hand, was going completely insane. He would make little Noodle puppets and start talking to them. He was _really_ losing it. At other times he would start yelling into the sky about how it was his fault and he wanted to die. Noodle was his girlfriend after all. They were not the kind of couple that only dated because they had nothing better to do. No, 2D and Noodle really loved each other.

Murdoc griped the cloth tightly. He wasn't sure if he should be

relieved or terrified that Cortez found her. He thought about going back to Kong and telling the others, but didn't. Cortez perched herself on his shoulder. He sighed and began making his way down the canyon.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

As Murdoc got deeper and deeper into the canyon, he began to worry. What if she were to die right now? What if he was too late? The Satanist quickly cleared his mind of these thoughts and continued on his journey to find the lost guitarist.

When Murdoc finally reached the bottom, his raven flew off his shoulder back into the sky. He couldn't believe what he saw. It was Noodle's windmill but it was completely decimated. He couldn't breath for a second. Murdoc ran over to the ruins and started throwing scraps of the windmill out of the way. He searched all over. "Noodle?! Where are you!!!" Suddenly he heard a faint whisper. He ran over to where the voice was coming from. "Noodle?! Are you there?" He threw more pieces out of the way to find the small figure, curled up in a fetal position, covered in ash, blood, and tears. Her eyes were wide open staring at nothing. She was holding a tiny doll to her chest. For a minute Murdoc thought

she was dead, but she was shivering violently, muttering Japanese to herself. Her shirt was tattered, she was burnt badly on one of her arms, some blood was dripping from her mouth. "Noodle!!!" He picked her up and had her face him. "What's the matter? Noodle are you okay?" She said nothing and mumbled more Japanese. It was as if she didn't even notice he was there. "It's okay mate. Just calm down." No response. He sighed and put her down so she could stand, but she fell over. Murdoc quickly picked her back up. Both of Noodle's legs were broken.

He found himself caring her, piggyback, up out of the trench. She wouldn't stop muttering Japanese and she wouldn't let go of the doll. He recognized the doll, 2D had made it for her. Murdoc remembered thinking it was a pretty crappy gift, but Noodle absolutely loved it. She loved 2D a lot. Murdoc had known her for a while, and over the years had learned some Japanese himself. She was talking pretty fast but he could make out some words: 'Unsafe, Government, Found me, No escape' then '2D-kun, 2D-kun, 2D-kun'. Every time she said his name, she would clutch the doll tighter.

23 23 23 23 23 23

After the long way back up, Murdoc finally made it back to Kong. He opened the front door and made it into the lobby. "RUSSEL, 2D, MEET ME IN THE LIVING ROOM IN 5" he shouted. "Wot is it?" 2D said walking into the lobby. He stopped and locked eyes with Noodle.

There are certain moments in life were time…stops. When the former enemies shake hands. When a mother opens the door to see two soldiers with her sons dog tag. When a man kneels down to propose. When the child doesn't come out from under the water. These moments overflow the mind with so much emotion and thoughts that there needs to be a second of pure silence, so the image can process through the brain. Then time will once again start.

"Noodle." he whispered. Murdoc grinned and handed her over to 2D. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly into his chest. 2D held her close and shut his eyes, holding back tears. He turned to Murodc. "Th-Thank you Mu-Murdoc." 2D stammered, trying not to run over, hug him, and start sobbing.

Russel came in soon after that and finally talked after 4 days of silence.

Now the band was determining what to do now.

"Murdoc call an ambulance." Russel ordered.

"No, we can't call the cops to help us. The government did this to her, which means we can't trust anyone really." Said the bassist.

"I don't care she needs medical help."

"He's right" 2D said "Noodle is really hurt, we should get her a doctor quick." Noodle wasn't speaking. She was too traumatized to move. No one was safe anymore. Because she was alive, all of her friends could be killed. She needed to protect them, especially 2D. Noodle could not lose him.

"If we take her to the hospital it will only put her in more danger!" Murdoc yelled"

"If we don't she's going to freaking die of bleeding!" Russel shouted back.

2D flinched at the words

"Listen all I'm saying is if we don't…" The words were a blur now to

Noodle. All sounds and vision were just a haze. Her eyes rolled back

into her head. She gently lost hold of the singers neck, and the rag doll

she was still holding. The axe princess fell backwards onto the floor. It

all seemed to happen in slow motion. On the ground her whole body

vibrated. She was foaming at the mouth. Noodle was having a seizure.

All sight in her eyes went white, then black, then nothing.

_**A/N: 'Taa Daaaa! First chapter up, second one coming soon 0.0 Hope it wasn't too dramatic.'**_

**=' )**


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken**

2D sat next to Noodle's hospital bed. The doctor said she had a fractured arm with 3rd degree burns, both legs were broken, her lungs were injured along with her heart, and 3 small cracks in her skull which gave her minor brain damage. The doctor also said he had never seen anyone with this much wounds and not be dead. It was a true miracle. The only noise in the room was the EKG which made a beeping noise, saying Noodle was still alive. Although the beeps were slightly uneven, it was comforting to know she would be okay as long as the beeping continued.

"I am…sorry." Noodle spoke. 2D's head quickly turned to face her. He thought she had been asleep.

"Noodle your awa-"

"There are things I have not told you. I am sorry." She interrupted.

"Wot? Noodle don't be sorry. We didn't see this coming. S'not your fault." He made a smile, but the axe princess kept a straight face.

"But I did." She began. "When I was in Japan, learning about my past, Mr. Kyuzo told me the Japanese government was still looking for me. I did not tell you because I didn't want anyone to worry and endanger themselves…for me. Also the day after I came back to Essex, Mr. Kyuzo…went missing. He hasn't been heard from since. This is my fault." Tears rolled down her face. 2D hugged her.

"Noodle 'ats not true. This is not your fault. Its okay." He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but all visions blurred again before she could. Once again the world when white, black, and then nothing.

2D looked at her. "Noodle?" Her eyes rolled back into her head and the EKG started beeping faster. Doctors ran in, taking out all sorts of equipment. "Subject not responding, pulse is uneven." One of them said. The EKG going faster. The singer watched helplessly as his girlfriend had another convulsion. He couldn't move. The EGK went to a final 'beeeeeeeeeeep'. "Noodle." He whispered.

"Clear!" then a loud thump and the machine went back to normal. Noodle sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She turned to 2D and hugged him tightly.

23 23 23 23 23 23

The Doctors said they were going to do an operation on Noodle's, brain and heart. 2D never left the hospital. He made sure he was always there when Noodle woke up, not daring to disappoint her when he wasn't. Russel was always out getting Noodle medication, food, and stuff to entertain her. He would stop by at least 4 times a day. Murdoc was busy yelling at the Doctors that they weren't doing their job right, and to stop lazing around when they could be saving his guitarist. Noodle was talking more, and not nearly as traumatized as she was when carried out of the canyon.

By the 4th day at the clinic Noodle had been through heart surgery and was going to have brain surgery the next week. Her lungs were almost fully recovered, although she did have some trouble breathing now and then. Life at the hospital was…acceptable.

"Alright now how are we going to get back at those bastards who hurt yah?" Murdoc said, coming into the room.

"What do you mean?" Noodle questioned.

"C'mon Noodle, we've got to get revenge some how."

"No!! They are much too powerful, and I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Don't worry we wont be fighting the entire country of Japan. Only the agency that tried to kill you."

"We've got to fight back." Russel said for the first time.

"Yeah see even Russ agrees."

Noodle looked down. She would never wish harm to her family. But the agency was not very large. 300 people at most. If the Gorillaz got help from some strong friends, and had an army of 250, they could definitely pull it off.

"I…I don't know." She said.

2D looked at her. "We'll be careful, wear bullet proof vests and stuff. Like in Back to the Future."

She sighed. "Fine but if one of you gets killed I'm going to-" She was planning to say 'kill you' but that would kind of defy the whole situation.

"Great" Murdoc grinned. "I'll get machine guns, and rocket launchers, and all that shit." He got up and left the room, Russel followed.

Noodle turned to 2D. "Promise me you wont get hurt okay?"

He smiled and kissed her.

Promise.

_**A/N: 'Yeah it's a short chapter but the next one should be a lot longer. R&R please'**_


	3. War Pigs

**Chapter 3: War Pigs**

_**A/N : 'I don't own Gorillaz, or Black Sabbath, or Uzis or any stuff like that. I just own my two OCs Lamia and Seth. Also for the record I have nothing against the Japanese government. Actually I love Japan. It's been my dream to move to Japan as an illegal immigrant and open up a penguin farm there…No really it is.'**_

_Generals gathered in their masses_

_Just like witches at black masses_

_Evil minds that plot destruction_

_Sorcerers of death's construction_

_In the fields the bodies burning_

_As the war machine keeps turning_

_Death and hatred to mankind_

_Poisoning their brainwashed minds, oh lord yeah!_

_Politicians hide themselves away_

_They only started the war_

_Why should they go out to fight?_

_They leave that role to the poor_

_Time will tell on their power minds_

_Making war just for fun_

_Treating people just like pawns in chess_

_Wait till their judgment day comes, yeah!_

_Now in darkness, world stops turning_

_As the war machine keeps burning_

_No more war pigs of the power_

_Hands of God has struck the hour_

_Day of judgment, God is calling_

_On their knees, the war pigs crawling_

_Begging mercy for their sins_

_Satan, laughing, spreads his wing_

_All right now!_

The lyrics ringed in Murdoc's head. It was the perfect song for right now. The Gorillaz were now preparing to go out to war against a Japanese military. Four inexperienced band members VS a fully trained, armed military army. It was crazy, but the Gorillaz had done plenty other crazy stuff in the past and they turned out okay…kind of.

Noodle put on a gas mask. She didn't know what the army might have in store for the group, so she was bringing every piece of armor she could carry. The young guitarist had made an excellent recovery and was now heading out to war. Putting the words together made it sounded completely insane. She placed her favorite foot ball helmet over the gas mask. This was suicidal.

Russel looked back and fourth between the rocket launcher and the two machine guns. He couldn't carry both so he needed to chose. An IMI Uzi in each hand could be very useful, unless there were tanks. Then he would need the rocket launcher. But if there weren't tanks then he would be lugging the massive gun for nothing. Plus It would make him move a lot slower. But if there were tanks…

He gave up and picked up all of them.

2D put on his bullet proof vest, as promised to Noodle. He put on shin guards, shoulder guards, knee guards, mouth guards. Then he spit out the mouth guard. Tasted like blood. He took all of his lucky knives and put on in each of his many pockets in the vest. 2D looked for a good helmet to wear. He found and old knight helmet on the ground. He picked up the armet and put it on his head. It was the kind with the visor that opened and closed. He took some time fiddling with it. Opening it and closing it and opening it and…

Of course the Gorillaz were not telling anyone about this, not even Damon and Jamie. This was personal stuff, they didn't need fans getting upset because their favorite band was going to be killed. Plus if the word got around that the Gorillaz were attacking Japan, Japan would find out, and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Then they would be crushed in battle. The group was in the car park right now, planning what to do. Lamia watched them from a corner. Her assistant Seth, held his dagger close, hoping his master would command him to kill the group. Seth always had a craving to slit the throats of humans, when he saw them.

_**A/N: 'For those of you that don't know… Seth and Lamia are my characters. Lamia is a demon person, with wings and talons, and Seth is a possessed stuffed panda.'**_

Lamia looked down at the, shaking with anticipation, panda demon. She whispered something to him and he took off toward the Gorillaz.

Noodle listened to Murdoc's crazy plan. It was pretty much impossible to destroy the government, but they all insisted they try. She felt something furry touch her hand. She looked under the table, that had been placed there. There, was the yellow eyed panda demon, that Noodle had know since she was 11. She bent down to it and whispered in an irritated tone. "Go away Seth! You can bother me later." The bear just tugged on her arm, wanting her to come. "No leave me alone." She lectured. Seth's eyes narrowed. It was bad enough he wasn't allowed to kill her, but having her push away from him when he's forced to help her? He pulled her under the table. For his tiny size, Seth was very strong. He dragged her to the corner were Lamia was waiting. Surprisingly the other band members didn't notice. He turned her to face his demon master. "Hello Noodle."

Noodle almost growled at the woman. "What do you want Lamia?"

"I want to help you. Noodle, I hate you, but that doesn't mean I want to see you killed. That would ruin all the fun. If you were dead, I would be bored. So I've decided to help you."

The axe princess looked at her. She was supposed to no believe her but for some reason, she felt the demon was telling the truth.

"Really? How are you going to help us?"

"Like this." She took in a deep breath then made a blood curdling scream. A demon scream.

The other Gorillaz band members covered their ears, fearing their skulls will burst. 2D fell out of his chair. "What the hell is that?!" Russel yelled. Then a explosion was heard over the shriek. One of the car park walls was now just rubble, zombies walked in. They were all in rows of six, like army troops. They walked in alignment too. The scream came to a halt. Lamia strolled out for the others to see. It was the first time any of the Gorillaz had met her, besides Noodle. Her blood red eyes studied each one. The demon girl had see only glimpses of the other Gorillaz, never up close.

"Hello I am Lamia. I am here to help you." She turned to the rows of zombies standing motionlessly. "I can control them, make an army of them. There are about 600 zombies in Kong. I can use them all as my puppets." She said with a grin. "It is alright if I come isn't it?" She said politely. Noodle just stared at her. She had always thought of Lamia as some kind of evil spirit that only lived to make others suffer. This was the first time she had seen the demon act…nice.

"Of course its alright. We could really use the help." Murdoc said. He could almost cry with relief right now. They had a chance. They even out numbered the military. Zombies were not made for war though, so it could be anyone's win. But they had a chance.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

The four band members stood on a hill on the border of the landfill. In front of them was a army of about 500 people. Zombies made their way to the top of the mount. Russel had his rocket launcher slung over his shoulder and his two Uzis in each hand. He wore a Jason hockey mask over his face. Murdoc had a shotgun and a few machetes in his jacket. He had a motorcycle helmet on, which hid his face. 2D was wearing his knight helmet, visor open right now. He had M4 carbine in his hands. He turned to Noodle who had nothing but her katana in one hand, and her gas mask and foot ball helmet in the other. She looked scared, watching the army get closer and closer to her home and her friends. 2D took her hand in his. She looked at him and he smiled. There was no way he would break that promise. She put on her gas mask then the helmet on top, and he closed the visor to his helmet.

Cortez flew to Murdoc's shoulder. He looked at her through his helmet's visor. She seemed to be saying something comforting, like 'good luck' or 'don't let them blow you up'. Something nice like that.

Murdoc motioned for the others to go, and they walked down the hill, toward the other army. The zombies followed close behind them. Doing as commanded by the demon woman who possessed them. Lamia flew down, landing behind the army. Seth looked at her. Although Seth couldn't talk she knew what he was thinking most of the time. He gave her a 'Are you serious? We're helping them?! I thought you were a demon!' look. She just laughed. "Come on Seth, you should be thanking me. There are going to be a lot of people out there that you get to slaughter." The bear shrugged and followed the zombies out to war.

_**A/N: 'Yeah I kind of made a Fight Club tribute at the end with 2D and Noodle. Chapter 4 wont be out for a while sorry **__****__**…It's because I'm still trying to figure out what happens next. Just making it up as I go folks.'**_


	4. 23 143d 2d

**23 (14+-3d) +2d**

Russel shot some more soldiers with his Uzis. He was standing on a flipped over dump truck. War was not as hard as he thought it was. Especially since most of the opposing army was eaten by zombies, then turned into zombies, which eat more soldiers, and so on. It had been 3 weeks and the worse injury was a bullet that skidded Murdoc's shoulder, but he was fine. The drummer put the Machine guns down and pulled the rocket launcher out. He fired and another tank blew up. Russel felt no mercy for the Japanese government. They had hurt his Noodle and now he was taking revenge. He thought for a second. 'Revenge' was a strong word. He was more punishing them, then getting back at them. Punishment was a much more appropriate word.

The percussionist fired two more times, then switched back to his smaller guns. He pulled the triggers, but nothing happened. "Damn, no more bullets." he cursed. Russel looked to find shelter until he reloaded. He saw a old shack, which looked acceptable. He began running over to it when he tripped, and fell off the large truck he was standing on.

Murdoc shot down a few more people. He reloaded his rifle, when his walkie talkie beeped. He heard Russel's voice. "Murdoc! Ahhh god dammit!! Shit shit shit!!!!!!! Murdoc get your ass over here I think I broke something!! Aghhhh!!".

"Alright be right there.". He said through the communication device.

"NOW!!!! Owwwww! Come NOW!!!!" Russel ordered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and put the walkie talkie in his pocket. He ran about half a mile to find Russel on the ground. His leg was twisted awkwardly in the wrong direction. "Ahhhhh!! Don't just stand there DO SOMETHING!!!!!".

"Okay just calm down!"

" I can't calm down!!!!! My leg is freaking broken!"

"Don't be such a baby. 2D falls down the stairs like everyday, you don't see him crying!"

"I ain't crying just GET HELP!!!"

Soon enough Noodle and 2D arrived at the scene. Noodle was wearing an army helmet, since she had lost her football one. She was using 2D's from the Dirty Hairy video. He was still wearing his knight helmet.

"Russel-san, your femur is broken.". Noodle confirmed.

2D looked nervous. " Isn't that supposed to be the most painful thing ever?"

"Hell yeah it is!". Russ said, wincing.

2D looked at him. " Are you going to cry Russel? It's okay if you cry."

Noodle couldn't help but giggling.

" I'm not going to fricken cry D"

"Oh okay."

Noodle looked at 2D. She could never tell if he was serious or not. She kind of admired that about him. Never knowing what was going on in his head, she liked that. Gives him a bit of a mysterious charm. What sort of thoughts hid behind his black eyes?

Noodle snapped out of her daydream and focused back on Russel.

"Russel-san, you won't be able to walk for a while. You will need to stay back at base.".

'Base' was a old warehouse the Gorillaz found last week. Ever since then they had used it for a hospital, a sanctuary, and a place to sleep.

Russel didn't care where he was staying. He just wanted the pain to STOP. His leg felt like it was being run over by a thousand cement trucks over and over again. He groaned in pain.

"Wait" Murdoc said. "how do we get him to base?"

This was a good question. Russel weighed over 400 pounds. There was no was all three could carry him. They couldn't even drag him 2 inches.

Then a large shadow emerged over the four. Noodle felt the darkness creep over, and prepared to turn around and attack.

"Maybe I can help?" an unknown voice said, surprisingly.

All four turned to see a man, looking to be Japanese, but not wearing a uniform. He had a green shirt on with a dark brown jacket over it. His hair was black and somewhat messy. His eyes were a piercing light blue. Cyan even. He seemed to be in his 30s or 40s. The unknown man looked at Noodle. "Hello project 14." The man said to Noodle. No one but her and the man understood that sentence. Noodle was the 14th child super solider. The scientists called all the kids by numbers. Project 18, project 5, project 21. Noodle was 14. How could this man know that? He was defiantly not one of the scientists, or any other member of the agency she had met before. He then looked at the Gorillaz. "My name is Hayato. I wor-ahem I USED to work for the Japanese military. I decided to leave because...I did cruel things... and I wanted to stop. I built my own small rebellion assembly, against the government. We have decided to help project 14." He looked at Noodle again. "If that's okay with her."

"Of-of course." she said timidly. " We could really use the help."

"Wonderful," he said. " I will call in my team.". He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke some orders in Japanese. Then 12 helicopters flew over head. Noodle hid behind 2D, like a child. She had developed a phobia of helicopters, ever since the accident. The choppers flew across the sky, toward the opposing army. They began shooting down at the helpless soldiers below.

Soon Russel was being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance.

"Hey Hayato, where'd you get the ambulance?" Murdoc asked.

"I stole it." He answered

"Oh we should be good friends."

When the truck got back to base, after the group put Russel in his bed to rest, Hayato got to speak with the remaining three.

"I have some news for Noodle. During my research to find people to join my rebellion, I came across a relative of yours."

Noodle was shocked. She had never really had a family, other then her three other band mates and Mr. Kyuzo. A real blood relative.

"She is project 14's cousin and she calls her self by the name 3D."

2D looked up. Noodle's cousin's name was 3D? What an unusual coincidence. It still was really amazing Noodle had a family. Well a normal family. He hoped they could meet 3D. The axe princess never really had a friend that was a girl who she could talk to. 2D used to take that position, But now that they were dating, it was harder for her to talk about some things to him.

" I'm sorry she couldn't join us today. She said she will arrive in Essex tomorrow, with some others. But until then, you all should get some sleep. I'm sure the helicopters can get the army off your hands for tonight."…

_**A/N: 'Oh my gosh what will I write next? Sorry It took so long to get this chapter up. I'm lazy. By the way this chapter has nothing to do with the story '3D' by Kuragari Rya. 3D is not my character she is 3Dloves2D's. (Also 3D is a semi-real person.) I don't own Gorillaz either, or the Japanese government. Only Hayato, Seth, and Lamia. Can you figure out what the title means? That will be all'**_


	5. Black Daisy

**Black Daisy**

Seth was the first person to meet 3D. That didn't go too well on Seth's behalf because he wasn't exactly the kind of person to make a good first impression. He tried to stab her face with a machete. Luckily, Lamia caught him before he could do that. 3D had blue hair, similar to 2D's but darker. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that said LIVE EVIL on it. It must've been from the same company that makes 2D's shirts. Around her neck was a army dog tag.

3D was mostly friendly, except when around Murdoc. One of the first things she did when meeting the Gorillaz, was insult his hair cut. 3D also was great in combat. She knew about every type of martial art, like Noodle, and then some. Now the foursome had another person helping them save Noodle. Russel was healing, and things were looking better. The Gorillaz were winning…or so they thought.

One day, 3D said she heard something from one of the soldiers about a bomb. Murdoc, 2D, Russel, Noodle, Lamia, Seth, Hayato, and 3D all crowded around the computer to see if they could hack into the government's system.

"C'mon what's taking so long?" Murdoc said annoyed.

"Murdoc the computer language is complex and very advanced. If I am going to do this right, I need complete silence." Noodle said.

"…….."

"Hey, Noodle what's that button do?" 2D asked, pressing it.

The computer had an ERROR pop up, and then it shut down. Noodle sighed. She loved 2D with all her heart, but sometimes he was such an idiot.

_-Flashback-_

2D struggles to get out of a Chinese finger trap. His eyes were narrowed and his tongue was out, as he attempted to solve the puzzle.

"2D You are supposed to push in." Noodle said.

2D looked at the finger trap, then grinned.

"Aw you're trickin' me. 'at will only get me more stuck, luv. Silly Noodle."

He tried to ruffle her hair, but had some trouble, since his fingers were still sealed together.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

2D stares at his hands, completely entranced with every feature of them.

"Hey, Noodle why do we need _five_ fingers? I mean we're perfectly fine with using 2…Wait but we need a thumb huh? Okay, okay wait I can figure this one out..."

Noodle just stared at him with a confused expression.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23

2D looked inside a toaster, waiting for his bread to finally be done.

"Aw screw 'is." He said, and picked up his fork. He shoved the fork inside the toaster.

Noodle walked out of the room. "Russel-san! Call 911. 2D-kun electrocuted himself again!"

_-End Flashback-_

"Oh Sorry 'bout that Noodle." 2D said, giving an apologetic look.

"It is okay 2D-kun." Noodle said, unable to be irritated, when looking at him. She always felt so relaxed around 2D. She never could get mad, if he was in the room.

"We should try again later, I'm hungry right now." 3D announced.

Russel grabbed his crutches and went to the refrigerator with 3D, Murdoc, and Hayato. Lamia said something to Seth, and they disappeared into a portal. They probably left to make someone's life miserable, you know everyday stuff.

Noodle looked at the computer again, 2D sat next to her. "Is there anyfink I can do to make it up to yah?" He asked, obviously feeling guilty. She shook her head then leaned on him.

"2D-kun, do you really think there will be bombs?" she said. Her voice cracked at the last word. The singer put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"S'okay Noodle, we've gotten this far right? No one can stop us!"

She looked up at him. 2D was never very intelligent, but he was a pure genius when it came to comforting someone, when things looked bad.

"Thank you." She said, looking into his eyes.

He chuckled. "For what?"

"Everything."

He smiled and kissed her again. The two were silent after that.

"Hey Murdoc don't you have something good to eat? Any sushi, or pizza, I don't care anything _edible_?" 3D said.

It was true, most of the things in the Murdoc's fridge were not considered safe to eat. Although who could blame him? They were living in a abandoned warehouse in the middle of a landfill. Murdoc growled at the sassy cousin of his guitarist.

"Well why didn't you bring your own food?" He said.

"Because I don't exactly have a refrigerator _or_ a home, where I'm from!" She retorted. Murdoc was quiet after that.

Hayato sighed and walked away.

When he had found 3D she was basically living off nothing. Her clothed were tattered, she switched shelters every day, she used to have to steal food in order to stay alive. Like Noodle, 3D never did have a family. Though things were looking up for 3D, ever since Hayato had her join his rebellion. Now she was living in one of the dorms his agency owned.

Later that day 3D and Hayato were planning their next attack on the Japanese government, when they heard a low rumble.

"Wot's 'at?" 2D said.

The rumble soon turned into a thundering roar. The building was shaking.

"What the hell is happening?!?!" 3D shouted.

Russel fell out of his crutches, and Hayato ran to help him. The noise got louder and louder. Chunks of the ceiling were falling down to the floor, the computer exploded. 2D grabbed Noodle and hid under a table, they huddled up close. Lamia and Seth seemed to turn invisible, in all the commotion. Suddenly beams of light shinned through the windows, causing them to shatter. Noodle knew what was happening. It was the bomb. For some reason the song Video Tape by Radiohead came into her head. It was a peaceful yet very depressing song. She looked around and saw a fiery explosion come out of no where…then another. Noodle watched Russel cover his head with his hands, eyes shut tightly. 3D was holding her knees close to her chest. She was terrified. Murdoc was trying to help get Russel to safety. Noodle's eyes searched for Hayato. Another explosion echoed through the structure. She couldn't find him. The light in the windows got bigger, covering half the building. Noodle turned to 2D. He was holding her close, not daring to let go under any circumstance. He would not lose Noodle…Not again. The light filled the whole building now, smoke was everywhere. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Noodle couldn't feel 2D's arm around her anymore. She couldn't feel anything. Slowly her eyes closed.

23 23 23 23 23 23 23 23

Noodle's eyes shot open. She breathed heavily, and looked around. It was like she was in ruins. The entire ware house had exploded. She felt something on her shoulder and turned her head to see 2D, still hugging her. She almost smiled but couldn't.

"2D-kun." She whispered. "Please, wake up."

His eyes flickered open. "Huh?" When he saw Noodle, he immediately clutched her tighter, then loosened his grip when noticing the terrible event was over.

They got up slowly and looked around for any survivors. Murdoc was already up and said Russel was fine. 3D had a fractured wrist, but other then that was perfectly okay. Since Lamia and Seth were demons, they were obviously fine.

"Murdoc, where's Hayato?" 3D asked.

"Don't know. We should find him."

"Umm guys." Russel said nervously.

They looked at him and he pointed behind a ruined wall. They walked over. Hayato was there, but he was dying.

Hayato's shoulder was badly burnt, along with half of his face. He coughed up some blood, in an attempt to speak with them. Eventually he made out some words.

"I am…sorry. I wish there was more…time." He coughed up something that looked like an intestine, 2D cringed. Hayato turned to Noodle.

"There is something I should…tell you. You're mentor, Kyuzo…is dead." Noodle's eyes widened.

"I apologize." He said. "There is just not enough time. Not enough time…" He continued muttering that, until something in his body seemed make all of his muscles relax. Blood trickled down Hayato's mouth. His light blue eyes soon turned a blank white.

The now group of 7 had no shelter, no food, and no leader. They had nothing, and yet somehow…they knew they would be okay. Noodle didn't know what made her think that, but it just felt that way. Like 2D said _'We've gotten this far, right? No one can stop us!'_ She smiled at this thought. Even though they were against all odds, somehow they could survive. Somehow…

_**A/N: 'I was up late working on this one, hope you liked it. I tried to add a little bit of everything in it…turned out mostly sad though :P Aw well. R&R please!'**_


	6. Thoughts

_**A/N: Here's a bit of a sneak peak of what chapter 6 will be like. Not all of it is in the Journal form.**_

_Journal entry # 14_

_ It has been 3 months today since the beginning of this 'war'. It is about the point when we all begin to lose our sanity. I fear it is near the end…_

_Ever since the headquarter was destroyed and Hayato was killed, food and water supply have been scarce. It is truly a miracle that we are still alive. I suppose we can thank Lamia for that. Her zombie troops work well against the army, but even they are no match for the bombs. The bombs are our real threat now. They seem to come out of no where and destroy everything in sight. Its only a matter of time before we are all gone. 2D-kun is forever reassuring me that we will be alright that we will live. I suppose he does that when he is nervous or truly terrified. He did the same thing when I was in the hospital after my floating island went down. The island is what started this all. If only those helicopters were not sent, then my family would be safe. Speaking of family, 3D has decided to show no fear. She inspires me and the rest. 3D's bravery seems to never go missing. She speaks of how excellent it will be once we win the battle. Yet I can sense that somewhere inside she feels unsure. _

_Lamia seems to be hiding something. I believe her generosity of helping us might have a catch._

_Overall I am very proud of all of them and I hope we may somehow survive this war._

_-Noodle_


End file.
